


Clickbait

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bisexual David Dobrik, Bisexual Male Character, BoyxBoy, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Multi, but so is miles, david is kinda a dickhead, miles has great friends, so does david, they just both need happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knew David would fall so hard for his best friend.





	Clickbait

"Alright, David, lets turn the fucking tables for once!" Jason shouted, laughing after having to just kiss Corinna. David pointed his camera towards Jason, a smile plastered on his face behind it.  
"If it lands on this side," Jason started, gesturing to the left side of the table, "you have to kiss Miles on the lips," 

David turned his camera towards Miles on the couch, who just shrugged with a grin, everyone around them laughed followed by 'Ohhh!'s.  
"And if it lands on this side," Jason continued and pointed to the right side of the table, Jason thought for a second before speaking again, "Fuck it, you'll get two thousand," 

"Two thousand?" David smiled behind the camera and nodded, "Alright I'll do it." David agreed and sat his camera down, facing it towards the table. David sat down by the table, across from Miles. Jason spun the bottle, everyone sat around watching it, some hoped it landed on the left side.  
"Damn that was a good spin, Jason." Dom spoke, making some of the group erupt with laughter.

The bottle finally slowed to a stop, and landed on the left side. The group jumped up from their seats, shouting with smiles and laughter. David groaned, the same goofy smile stayed on his face, Miles laughed and sat up as David did the same, the group settled down and sat back in their spots and watched the two boys, Joe grabbed David's camera to get a better shot.

"Shit, lets do this." David chuckled and cupped Miles' face quickly bringing him in then smashing the boys lips together, the group once again screamed, "Fucking get it, David!" Josh shouted, the biggest smile creeped on his face. David pulled away after a few seconds and let go of Miles' face. The group cheered, David and Miles laughed. 

Miles' wasn't so genuine, it was more fake and awkward, the group knew Miles had a crush on David from the lie detector test they did on him when he joined the group, unless they forgot about it. Miles couldn't believe it, he just kissed his crush and he knew David was gonna use it for clickbait and it made him feel like shit. Which was why Miles decided to not do that kind of shit with David anymore, no matter how bad he wanted to, he wouldn't. He wasn't gonna be used as clickbait by his crush and best friend.

———

David didn't think about the weird feeling in his stomach after he pulled away from Miles, he pushed it away, he didn't want to think about, he's kissed many guys and never had that feeling, but he wasn't going to think about, thinking about it would mean he would get too caught up in it, and being too caught up in would lead to his anxiety rising at the thought of liking the kiss. But no matter how hard he tried to not think about it, it popped right back into his mind. 

David stared at his computer screen, he stared at the image, it was starting right back at him. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight of him kissing Miles. He pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up, he rubbed his face so hard he feared it would leave red marks on him. He grabbed his car keys and decided he needed fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was shit :)


End file.
